


Sky's Sky

by Tairanda



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairanda/pseuds/Tairanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi comes back to past from 20 years in the future to help Reborn train her father, so that Tsuna would become stronger, strong enought to ensure peaceful life for his children. Will continue after manga. Unknown pairing if any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Papa…” A girl with shoulder length caramel-brown hair and cat-like green eyes muttered, as tears fell from her eyes.   
“I will succeed in this mission to protect everyone.” She said in a shaky yet full of determination voice.  
“I will make sure you survive.” The young teen spoke those words looking at the picture of her father, seven other men, 8 females and 11 children. She picked up the photo and folded it twice before putting it into her pocket.   
“I will protect everyone.” This time around her voice no longer shook, but was even more fuelled with determination. She took a pill in her mouth, swallowed it and then picked up a purple bazooka, pointed it at herself and shot it. The room was engulfed in pink smoke and when the smoke did clear, the room was empty and bazooka was laying on the ground, broken in half.


	2. Chapter 1

Clock struck midnight when a lone figure appeared in Namimori Central Park engulfed in pink smoke. A cough left the figures mouth as one hand waved the smoke away from the face. 

“Huh… what an inconvenient time to come.” The figure muttered revealing that the person was a female. She went to a nearby bench under a lamppost and sat down. She was dressed in a brown trench coat with a yellow button-up shirt underneath it, black pants and brown combat-boots. She had shoulder length wavy caramel-brown hair and mustard colour eyes.

A sigh left her lips and she took out a photo out of her pants back pocket. She unfolded it, looked at it for a while and kissed it.

“Wish me luck, for I shall need it.” She muttered before folding it back up and putting it away. She stood up and started searching for the closest 24h convenience store. She hoped to get at least somewhat decent food, since in her own time food was a luxury for the Vongola. 

It took around half-an-hour, longer than hoped, to find a working store. Once she entered the shop assistant looked at her with a critical gaze, but she ignored it and went deeper in search of food. Normally a person would be disappointed since there were only some sandwiches in plastic, but for her it was good food. Even she wanted more, she took only one sandwich in order not to upset her stomach, which was not used to too much food, and went to pay to the cash register.

“Don’t you have to be home?” The shop assistant asked, still looking at the girl with a critical eye.

“Hm…?” Was the only sound that emitted for the girl’s lips. It was a soft, questioning sound with no indication of hearing what the shop assistant said. Questioning mustard-colour eyes were directed at the male behind the register. They were big and innocent-looking.

“Ummm.. I said: don’t you have to be home? It is not safe to wonder alone at night. Won’t your parents be worried?” The man replied, which caused the girl to blink once, blink twice and tilt her head to the side.

“Why do you care? Please, do your job and don’t ask needless questions.” Her voice was soft and quiet, yet without any emotions behind it, just like her innocent gaze that was void of emotions.

“Eh? Why I care? I don’t want for you to get hurt.” The assistant exclaimed quite loudly, raising his arms in the air.

“Don’t. I can take care of myself. Now, please, tell me how much I need to pay.” A small smile appeared on her lips at the shop assistants innocence. At her time no one asked questions, since no one cared. Only her family cared about her, yet here complete stranger said that he cared, that he didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Wait here. I’m going to call the police so that they would safely take you home.” Said the shop assistant, which made annoyance appear in the girl’s eyes. 

“Save your concern for those who need it.” Was what the girl said before turning around and leaving the convenience store, ignoring her stomach that asked for food.  
With a sigh on her lips and mind, the brunette walked around Namimori, hands in the coat’s pockets. She wandered in the more quiet part of Namimori. She walked past Takesushi, which was closed, lights out above the restaurant, past the Middle school, till she found the Sawada residence. There she stopped and looked up at the house, wondering if Reborn already was in the facility or not. There was no sign of him, but, then again, he could hide very well if he wanted to. That or he was simply sleeping, since at this time Namimori was a peaceful town.

Suddenly she sensed a Storm flame user approaching the Sawada residence, so she quietly went to the shadows and kneeled down, ready to spring for an attack, and waited for the person to reveal him or her self. She was very still, slowed her breathing to practically non-existent, watching the road from which the flame came. After few minutes a figure came under the streetlight and stopped, also looking at the Sawada household, more specifically at the second storey. A smile appeared on the girl’s lips, as she relaxed, but still hid her presence.

The person was Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But then she frowned. What was he doing awake so early? He should be home, resting, or was he searching for danger threatening his beloved Decimo? Was he really underestimating Reborn? She wanted to reveal herself and admonish him for not taking care of himself. Kids his age should rest while they can, especially ones in the mafia, since later they will need to be alert for everyone. Luckily, he turned around after few minutes and went the direction he came.

“Who are you?” Suddenly she heard behind herself, as well as a click of the safety switch being released. She slowly stood up and turned around to see the famous hitman standing on a wall, pointing his Leon-gun at her.

“I am an ally, Reborn. In my back pocket is proof, if you were to let me take it and show it to you.” Her voice was calm, since she knew Reborn all her life, yet wary, since the safety of his gun was off.

“Alright. Show it to me.” He squeaked in his baby voice, suddenly interested in the girl. The girl slowly moved her hand to the mentioned pocket and took the photo out. She unfolded it with her fingers and showed it to Reborn.

“What is that?” He asked not really seeing in the dark.

“A photo of my family. If you look closely enough at it, or in light, you will recognize some of them.” She said and slowly took steps back towards the lighting. Once the photo was lightened, Reborn’s eyes widened for a fraction.

“Yes. It is a picture taken 15 years from now. I am Sawada Sakiko, daughter or Sawada Tsunayoshi.”


	3. Chapter 2

“Here you look younger than now. From when are you?” Reborn finally said after a while of silence.

“I’m from 20 years in the future. 17 years in the future, Vongola is almost completely annihilated. For 3 years we struggled, struggled to survive, since everyone associated with Vongola was hunted. We had to run, had to hide, live on scraps of food given by kind hearts who still remembered how Vongola was kind to them. I’m one of the last survivors, since I was trained by the best to be the best. The Bovino’s hid me, even though they were also on the brick of extinction themselves. They gave me a pill that would allow me to remain in the past and a bazooka that would take me to the past once and then destroy itself. So I am here, and ask for a place to stay. In turn, I will help you train my father to become stronger. Strong enough to protect those dear to him and me. The family and familglia.” Tears fell from Sakiko’s eyes, as she told these things to Reborn, pain piercing her heart at the memories of losing everyone precious to her.

Seeing the girls tears, Leon turned from gun to a handkerchief and Reborn offered it to the Vongola heiress. She took it with a quiet ‘thank you’ and wiped her tears away. She breathed in and out couple of times, calming her tickled nerves, wiped the remaining tears away and gave the lizard back to Reborn.

“I can arrange that you stay at the Sawada household.” Reborn said, causing a nostalgic smile appear on the girl’s lips.

“That would be very nice. And, could you arrange personal documents for me? One where I was born 13 years ago. And, I would like to remain a Sawada. It is my family name, after all, the only connection to my dead family. I will tell that I’m a different Sawada, not related to this era’s Tsunayoshi.” Sakiko said with a small, sad smile on her lips.

“I’ll arrange everything, Sakiko. In addition, I’ll arrange that you attend Namimori Middle school. Kids your age need to study in school, not fight for survival.” Reborn squeaked in his baby voice, as he jumped on her shoulder and patted her head.

“Thank you, Reborn. Go back to sleep, I will take the watch for the remainder of the night. I have nothing to do, anyway, no where to go.” Sakiko said quietly, setting Reborn on the Sawada fence and smiled at him. “Oh, and I suggest you tell Hayato-san to sleep at nights, not wander around.” 

“In that case, I bid you good night.” Reborn said, tipping his hat and jumped back in the garden.

A sigh left Sakiko’s lips as she stretched. And leaned against the Sawada residence wall, in the shadows, no longer in the lighting, and closed her eyes, opening her element-sensing ability. She sensed multiple flames coming from the Sawada household. 

“I guess Lambo-san and Bianchi-san are also in there.” The caramellette muttered, looking up to the sky. She fingered her high quality imperial topaz ring, which in the future would be classified as an A rank ring. Yet again tears prickled Sakiko’s eyes, as thoughts drifted to her family. She really missed them, and hoped that she would not cry when seeing them again, even if they were young and innocent.

“No. I must be strong.” She muttered, hardening her voice and resolve. “I will not cry. Not anymore.”

-*-*-

“Good morning, Sakiko-chan.” Squeaked a voice next to Sakiko’s ear, causing her to open her eyes. She was not surprised about Reborn’s presence next to her, since she felt his strong Sun flames approach.

“Morning, Reborn. Did you sleep well?” She replied, as she stretched to give back life to her limbs.

“Ah. Thank you. Come inside, meet Maman and the rest.” Reborn said and jumped in her arms.

Sakiko slowly entered the Sawada territory, with a slightly wary step and ringed the doorbell.

“Ara, who could it be so early?” Sakiko heard a kind females voice wondering, as it approached the door. Once the door opened the female gasped in surprise, putting her hand in front of her mouth. It was like she was looking at a younger version of herself.

“Maman, this is Sakiko, a friend of mine. Do you mind if she stays with us for a while?” Reborn spoke up to bring Sawada Nana back to earth.

“Eh? Another friend of yours? Alright, I don’t mind.” The female said with a smile and opened the door wider to let Sakiko and Reborn inside.

“Thank you, Sawada-san. I promise to move out once I find a place to stay on my own.” Sakiko said, not wanting to be a burden. It was, indeed, her thought to find where to live by herself. She thought it would be easier for her not to be too close to the 10th generation, since in her memories all of them were adults, not her peers. 

“Don’t worry about it. Take as much time as you need. And call me Mama. Everyone does!” Nana said happily, while secretly wondering if the child was her relative in any way, but no one would ever know her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. It would remind me too much of my dead mother.” Sakiko replied timidly, hoping not to offend her grandmother.

“Then call me Nana.”

“Alright, Nana-san will it be.” Sakiko said and entered the household, quietly muttering ‘sorry for the disturbance’. Nana returned to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone, calling over her shoulder: “Don’t be shy, feel right at home.”

“Relax, Sakiko. There is no harm here. I will go and wake Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn said and jumped out her arms, going upstairs, with Sakiko looking after him. Yet another sigh left her lips, as she turned her attention to the window, looking outside, her body tense, unable to relax so easily.

“Who are you?” Suddenly someone asked behind her. A storm flame user and a female. It was all that Sakiko needed to understand that it was Bianchi. She took a deep breath, let it out and turned around to face the pinkette.

“I’m Sakiko. A friend of Reborn’s. Nana-san was kind enough to let me stay here.” Sakiko said in her quiet voice, forcing it to be calm and polite, yet not overflowing with emotions.

“Welcome, I’m Bianchi.” Bianchi introduced herself. “What’s your story?”

“Story?” The mustard-eyed girl asked, confusion clearly evident in her expression and voice.

“Yes. You look like you have been through a lot.” Bianchi said coming closer to Sakiko.

“I’m sorry, Bianchi-san. I don’t want to talk about it. Too painful to remember.”

“Poor you. Know you can always turn to me if you need anything. Us, girls, need to stick out one for another.” Sakiko was about to thank Bianchi, but was interrupted by a scream coming from upstairs. Sakiko’s head snapped in the stair’s direction, ready to dart and save her father from whatever threat.

“Don’t worry about it. It is just Reborn waking up Tsuna.” Bianchi calmed the tensed girl, but was surprised to hear a sigh leave the girl’s lips and a nostalgic, knowing, smile appear on her lips.

“Is it a natural occurrence?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. The boy can’t wake up by himself on time.” Bianchi explained, not understanding the reason behind such a smile. Sakiko knew from personal experience that Reborn used brutal methods to wake up no matter the time.

“Come, let’s see if Mama needs any help in the kitchen.” The pinkette offered and Sakiko nodded her head in agreement.

“Smells so wonderful!” She exclaimed the moment the two women entered the kitchen. She missed the smell of home-made cooking. It had been years since she tasted food made with heart.

“Do you need any help, mama?” Bianchi asked, ready to help with the cooking.

“No, thank you, girls. I’ve got everything under control.” Sawada Nana replied twirling around with smile on her lips. “You go and relax.”

“If you say so, mama.” Bianchi said and turned around to leave, but Sachiko took a step closer to Nana.

“Do you mind if I stay and watch? I haven’t had the opportunity to watch and learn how to cook.” Sakiko asked timidly.

“Not at all. Here, let me show you how to make rice-balls.” The house-mother said happily and gestured for the girl to come closer, to see better before grabbing some rice from the rice-cooker and making an onigiri, while explaining about it. After the 3rd rice-ball, she offered Sakiko to try making one, but the girl had little luck in it, since her onigiri somehow ended lopsided, which discouraged the caramel coloured girl.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that with practice you’ll be able to do it. As they say – practice makes perfect. Here, let me show you, again.” Nana encouraged the girl, hoping that her twin-looking girl wouldn’t stop trying and would learn cooking from her. While Nana continued on the remaining breakfast, Sakiko continued making lopsided rice-balls, with little improvement to be seen. Once Nana was done, she took a plate and put the lopsided onigiri on it, and took it to the dining table.

“Eh? You are putting them there? But they look so awful, not at all like onigiri.” Sakiko asked, not wanting for anyone to see her horrible work.

“Don’t worry. Even if they aren’t perfect they still taste good. I’m sure everyone will love them none-the-less.” Nana calmed the girl and continued putting her prepared dishes on the table, where everyone would be seated. 

“EEEEH! Another weird person appeared!” Suddenly there was a yell from the doorway, causing Sakiko to tense and snap her head in the said direction. There she a boy with large brown eyes and caramel hair that defied gravity. Although he looked a lot younger, her age to be precise, she still recognized her father, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in him.  
“Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna.” Said Reborn hit the boy’s head with Leon-hammer.

“Itai! Reborn, why did you hit me?” Tsuna complained loudly. Sakiko could only stare at her father with a blank look. This Sawada Tsunayoshi behaved completely different from the one who was her father. At least she won’t have to worry about tears in her eyes at seeing him.

“Greetings, Tsunayoshi-san. I am Sakiko. I will be staying here for the time being. Please take good care of me.” Sakiko introduced herself with a small bow. As she straightened up, she noticed a small blush on Tsuna’s cheeks, which caused a small smile to appear on her lips. 

“Gyahaha! Lambo-sama is here! Bow down to me, Dame-Tsuna!” Suddenly an obnoxious voice echoed the area.

“Ah, Lambo, don’t run in the house!” Tsuna exclaimed, as a pair of small children ran past his legs. Sakiko quickly picked the kid in her arms and looked closely at him with calculating eyes. The only thing similar between her Lambo and this one was the afro.

“Tsunayoshi-san told you not to run.” She spoke in a calm, yet commanding tone with an unspoken threat lingering underneath it. Lambo seemed to sense the threat, however, he paid no heed to it.

“Lambo listens to no one, mustard-eyes!” Lambo said obnoxiously and squirmed out of her grasp, and ran away to the kitchen. Sakiko looked after him with emotionless eyes. The only thing that came into her mind was that this Lambo was a brat, light years away from her cool and dependable Lambo. But, then again, only after I-pin’s death he really matured. Before Sakiko could exchange any words with her to-be father, Nana called everyone for breakfast. Once everyone was seated, Sakiko sitting down between Nana and Bianchi, Lambo couldn’t help himself by keeping quiet about the rice-balls, only to receive a knife in his forehead by Reborn and Tsuna to yell at Reborn about no-fighting-at-the-table, only to have his food stolen by the former. 

“Eh, are you no hungry, Sakiko-chan?” Suddenly asked Nana, causing everyone to look at Sakiko in wonder. It was a first that someone didn’t finish Nana’s made food.

“No, it is not that. Everything is delicious. It’s just that I am not used to such portions of food.” Sakiko said quietly, looking down at her plate face covering her face partly, to hide blush.

“Eh, how so? You are all skin-and-bones. You need to eat more and put some meat on those bones.” Nana said in a matronly tone.

“I’m sorry, but it is not a table conversation… excuse me.” Sakiko said quietly after a while of silence and stood up, only to leave the house and go around it to the backyard, not realizing that she killed everyone’s mood to eat, except Lambo’s who continued to stuff his face with food. Nana was about to go after the girl, but Reborn stopped her, saying that she will come around and that he will talk to her, only to steal the remainder of Tsuna’s food, hoping to improve his own mood.

In the back yard, she punched the wall with all her strength, causing her knuckles to bleed, but she paid no heed to it. After the punch, she leaned her back against the wall and let herself slide down to the ground. Tears fell down from her eyes, which made her be even angrier at herself, since only few hours ago she had decided not to cry. 

Nana’s innocent question made memories of her family flood her mind, all the times they ate together. The smiles, the laughs, the bickering, the food-fights and the hiding under the table, someone storming out of the room angrily. Every memory, every face flashing in front of her eyes brought even more tears to her eyes and soul. But she cried silently, forehead resting on folded arms. The wound throbbed, but her heart throbbed even more, so didn’t even feel the pain in her hand. 

She heard chattering in front of the house, Tsuna’s voice and two others, which got further and further till it disappeared. She understood that Tsuna had gone to school with his Storm and Rain. After a while she heard Nana and the kids leave, Reborn and Bianchi bidding them goodbye, but she did not raise her head. She dared not go and wish them to have fun and show them her face. Sakiko knew that she looked horrible with her tear-stained face, puffy, red eyes and tears still silently streaming down her cheeks. Few moments later, she heard footsteps approach her. 

“What happened?” Asked Bianchi, looking down at the girl sitting against the wall. As a reply, all she received was a shook of her head.

“She is from the future. She’s Tsuna’s daughter. I have some matters to attend to. I leave her in your hands.” Reborn said with a sigh and jumped out of Bianchi’s arms, leaving the two females alone. Bianchi was shocked to hear what Reborn said. She wanted to question the baby, but when she turned around he was no longer around. With a sigh, Bianchi went to the crying girl and sat next to her on the ground.

“You can tell me. What happened? Why are you crying?” Bianchi asked in a concerned voice, but all she got as a reply was incoherent mumbling.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Could you, please, repeat that?” Bianchi heard Sakiko swallow heavily and a quiet voice say “they’re dead.”

“Dead, who is dead?” Bianchi asked gently for a specification.

“Mama… papa… Takeshi-san… Hayato-san… aunties and uncles... Everyone is dead….” Sakiko said quietly between hard breaths and teary hiccups. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Bianchi said, hugging the girl, which caused Sakiko to tense, since she had not received a warm embrace in years, and then burst in louder sobs.

“Shhhh… there, there. Everything is okay now. No one is dead here.” Bianchi calmed the girl, slowly rocking Sakiko, like a small child. She was surprised to hear that everyone was dead in the future, even her half-brother, Gokudera, but didn’t let it bother her, since now she had to calm Sakiko. Bianchi understood that it must have been hard for the girl to lose everyone dear to her, and that Nana’s question had roused the pain.

For an hour both females sat like that, rocking, till finally Sakiko stopped crying, and another half-an-hour for her to calm down enough for Bianchi to offer to go inside to wash away the tear marks. Bianchi lead Sakiko to the bathroom and gave her a towel to dry herself up.

“I’ll make you some tea.” Bianchi said and turned to leave, but her arm was quickly grabbed.

“Thank you, but there is no need. I’m okay now. Thank you.” Sakiko said quietly, voice still laced with sadness. She had regained enough sense to remember that everything Bianchi made was poison.

“If you say so. Mama should soon be back with the kids, so go make yourself presentable.” Bianchi said and went downstairs. Sakiko sighed and did was told, closing the bathrooms door.

“I’m a mess…” She muttered, looking in the mirror to see puffy, blood-shot eyes, red, snotty nose and tear-stained face. All in all, a miserable sight. A sigh escaped her lips and started to make herself presentable.


	4. Chapter 3

When Sakiko was done cleaning herself up, she left the bathroom and went downstairs. She heard ruckus of the kids, so she understood that Nana had returned from her outing. A fork came towards her, when she entered the doorway to the living room, but she sensed the danger and ducked, suddenly guard up, eyes narrow and dangerous.

“Not bad.” Commented Reborn’s voice. “Tsuna wouldn’t have dodged it.”

“He has yet to learn always to trust his intuition. I had always been taught to follow it.” She replied calmly, guard still up, yet slowly straightening up.

“I’ll evaluate your strength later today. We will be going to the mountains, along with Tsuna and his guardians.” Reborn said, letting Sakiko relax, as she nodded her head.

“Here are your papers, all signed. Tomorrow you can start going to Namimori middle school.” Reborn said, as he handed a file to Sakiko, who took it and opened it. There she saw her picture, and falsified data about her. She wondered where Reborn got her picture, but decided not to ask, since he was Reborn, and Reborn was… well… Reborn. No other explanation needed.

Name: Sawada Sakiko  
Age: 13  
Birthday: July 5th  
Parents: Sawada Ieyatsu (deceased) and Shikimoto Sakura (deceased)  
Other relatives: None  
Hair colour: caramel brown  
Eye colour: mustard yellow

“Thank you.” Sakiko said in her quiet voice and turned towards kitchen where Sawada Nana could be found. Once there, she knocked on the door, not to startle the kind woman.  


“I apologize for my previous behaviour. It was unbecoming of me to walk out like that.” She said with a small bow, when Nana turned in her direction. “I will try not to let such thing happen again.”

Nana only blinked in surprise at Sakiko’s behaviour. She was expecting much less as an apology for the behaviour before, since she understood that the girl must have had her reasons for storming out like that, but this kind of well-mannered apology was something out of her league. Nana didn’t know how to respond to it without sounding too careless; so that it wouldn’t seem like she was dismissing the formal apology as nothing. In search of help, her eyes drifted towards Reborn, who was watching the scene with interest.

Seeing that there would be no help from the baby, she quickly looked around the room and saw a plate of Sakiko’s onigiri. She quickly took it and placed it in front of the girls face. 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to apologize.” Nana chose it as a way to convey that everything was alright, not hard feelings were felt and that she still thought of Sakiko as a nice girl, even if the edges weren’t smooth, just like the onigiri the girl had made.

Sakiko looked up at Nana with surprise and happiness evident in her expression and eyes towards the female’s kindness. Indeed, it had been long since she had experienced such pure kindness towards her. Although, Sakiko had not seen her grandmother even once in the future, she was happy to have met her now. In addition, it revealed from where came her papa’s pure big heart, which created the purest Sky flame seen in a long time.

“How about you help me put away the groceries and then I’ll show you to your room?” Nana asked, dismissing the topic of before, hoping to do the same in her look-a-likes mind. Sakiko nodded her head and helped get grandmother put the groceries away, by taking them out of the bags and handing them to Nana for her to put them away.

When they were done with the groceries, Nana led Sakiko to the second floor, led her to a certain door and gestured the girl to open it. The caramelette opened it only to see a room with light lilac walls, white ceiling, and purple carpet on the floor. Against the farest wall there was a double bed with white laundry and purple blanket over it. On the right hand there was a wardrobe with a mirror next to it, while on the left hand there was a bookshelf.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing with Bianchi-san.” Nana said, with a bit worried tone in her voice.

“It is alright.” Sakiko reassured the female, being fine with sharing a bed with her future aunt. “However, I don’t know if she will be okay with it.”

“I don’t mind.” Suddenly a voice said behind, startling the 2 females. They turned around to see Bianchi standing right behind them.

“Bianchi-san...” Sakiko muttered, memories trying to force their way into her consciousness, however, she resisted, since she knew that memories would only bring tears to her eyes, so she fought them. She already cried once. There was no need to spill the tears again. It would only make the two other woman worry about her. And that was the last thing she needed. 

“By the way, where are your belongings, Sakiko-chan?” The ditzy woman asked, showing that she wasn’t so ditzy after all. Sakiko turned her attention to the woman next to her and replied: “This is all I have. I didn’t bring anything with me, intending to buy the needed this here.”

“Ara? That is no good, Sakiko-chan, we have to go shopping tomorrow for your clothes and other necessities.” Nana exclaimed, suddenly pumped up by the idea of shopping for clothing.

“There is no need. I was about to go out shopping and after that give in my papers at the local school.” Sakiko replied, hoping that the kind woman would step down. Sakiko guessed that get grandmother would try to get her cute and very girly clothes, while she wanted clothes in which she could fight, if necessity came. Though, her coat wasn’t an attire in which to fight, unless she zipped her coat close, that is. In her mind, tomboyish clothes were in order.

“Is that so? Well, I guess it can’t be helped then…” Nana pouted. “In that case, have a safe trip.”

“Thank you.” Sakiko said and left the house with Reborn’s given papers in her coats inner pocket. Once outside, Sakiko turned in the school’s direction, since she needed to get there before the office left. She went past a clock and saw that it was already past lunch time, so she picked her speed up a bit. 

Once there, Sakiko was stopped by some boys, slightly older than herself, with Elvis’ hairstyle and disciplinary committee’s armband around their right bicep. “Stop right there. Who are you? You are not a student here.”

Sakiko stopped and looked at their hairstyle, not knowing whether to laugh at it or not. Deciding that it would be better not to, she swallowed the laugh and replied to their question. “I’m here to apply as a student.”

The disciplinary committee fellows looked from head to toe at the girl, deeming her to be decent enough to be taken to the school’s chairman, not to their leader, one of them gestured her to follow him, which she did.

After the formalities in the office and the paperwork done, Sakiko found the escorting disciplinary committee’s member waiting for her outside the office. He wanted to lead the girl out of the school, but Sakiko stopped him. “Can you show me where the classroom 1-A is? In addition, I would like to join the Disciplinary Committee.” 

The disciplinary committee member looked at the girl with a strange look in his eye, but nodded his head saying: “Alright. I’ll take you to the leader and he’ll decide whether you can or can’t join.”

“What’s your name?” Sakiko decided to ask.

“Kusakabe Tetsuya.” The tall boy replied.

“Sawada Sakiko.” The girl introduced herself.

“Are you, by any chance, related to Sawada Tsunayoshi?” Kusakabe asked, remembering the often truant boy of their school.

“No.” was all the girl replied, no longer inclining on a continued conversation. Kusakabe understood the silent message, after all, he had learned to read the mood of his leader. And his leader was moodier than a girl on period. 

Once they reached the Reception room, Kusakabe knocked on the door only to hear a ‘come in’. Kusakabe opened the door and Sakiko peeked from under his arm into the room, however, the only thing she was a pair of coaches, table in between them and a couple of plants. By the window leaning against it was thee president of the Disciplinary committee – Hibari Kyouya in all his younger glory. In the back of her mind, Sakiko noted that even when he was her age, HIbari was quite handsome to her eye, but she quickly locked the thought away in the depths of her mind, never to surface. After all, she did not belong to this timeline and he was to be her father’s guardian.

“What is it?” Hibari asked in a bored tone, head lightly tilted back, to look at the intruders of his sanctuary. 

“Hibari-san, this is Sawada Sakiko. She will be attending Namimori-chuu starting tomorrow and would like to join the disciplinary committee.” Kusakabe answered straight to the point, gesturing to the girl behind him. This seemed to peek Hibari’s interest, since he asked: “Are you strong?”

“That depends on one’s definition of strong, Hibari-sama.” Sakiko amended her calling of the boy before calling his name. She couldn’t just start calling him Kyouya-sama, like she used to, out of blue. It would make him want to bite her to death through and through, leaving her hospitalized for quite some time.

“Hoo… then fight me.” He stated, pulling out a tonfa out of nowhere, but Sakiko only shook her head saying: “Not now. I already have a fighting appointment later today. If you’d like to watch, come to Namimori mountains after classes end.”

Hibari adorned a bored expression on his face, as he put way his tonfa, the only indication that he will be there was a nod of his head. Kusakabe understood that it was time to take their leave, he gestured Sakiko to leave Hibari be, and follow him to the exit.


	5. Chapter 4

After she was done with her shopping, Sakiko went towards the Sawada household, hands full of bags. She was half-way there, when she heard a squeaky voice say: „Help her, Dame-Tsuna.” Turning her head in the voices direction, she saw Tsuna along his two guardians and Reborn on his shoulder.

“Eh? Why should I?” Tsuna exclaimed loudly, making Sakiko’s eye twitch, as she continued her way, pretending that she didn’t notice the group.

“Because it’s a man’s duty to help a woman in need.” Was all Reborn said, as he kicked his student towards the caramellette. They would have crashed together, if Sakiko hadn’t quickly stepped aside, letting the poor boy land on the ground. He may be her father in the future, but now they were so different as day and night, other than a hidden caring heart.

“Auch, auch, auch.” Tsuna said, rubbing his cheek with one hand and arm with the other on which he had landed on. Then he turned his attention to Sakiko, who was looking at him with impassive eyes. They stared one at another for a moment and Tsuna started to get unnerved by the calm and unwavering gaze. Tsuna got saved (or not) from the staring contest by another hit at the back of his head by Reborn. 

“Reborn. There is no need to force him to do something that he clearly doesn’t want to do.” Sakiko stated and then went on her merry way towards the Sawada household, but was stopped in her tracks by the sense of a gun pointed towards her. Turning around, she saw that it was Reborn who had his Leon-gun pointed at her.

“A woman should not carry heavy loads.”

“I am fully capable of carrying my own load.”

The two, Reborn and Sakiko, starred at each other, locked in a staring contest, waiting for the other to succumb to the others will. Few minutes passed and they were still at it. Leon had already changed his form back to a lizard and returned to his spot on Reborn’s hat. The three boys, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, were watching them. Tsuna was freaking out, Gokudera cheered on Reborn, while Yamamoto thought of it as an intense starting contest, in a good way. 

As the time ticked by, the sun moved more to the West, tinting the sky in pinkish shades. A gust of wind brought Sakiko out of the staring contest. She turned her head towards the sun for eyes to widen in surprise and exclaim: “He’s going to be so angry!” And run towards the Sawada’s house to drop her stuff in hers and Biachi’s room. With a quick hello towards Nana, she rushed up the stairs, dropped her bags on the bed and run out of the house, bumping into Tsuna.

“Where are you hurrying?” Reborn asked.

“I promised to meet someone in the mountains, after the classes end and show him that I’m not weak. He’ll be very angry at me for making him wait.” Sakiko quickly explained, as she helped Tsuna back up. 

“Lead the way.” Was all Reborn said, as he jumped onto Sakiko’s shoulder, and she sprinted in the mountain’s direction. Reborn seemed to have forgotten that he wanted Tsuna and his guardians to watch, and Sakiko did no indication of reminding him that. Once there, she saw Hibari leaning against a tree, eyes closed, but she knew better than to believe that he was asleep. And, indeed, once close enough his eyes opened, glaring daggers at her, hiding his surprise to see Reborn with her.

“Sorry, Hibari-sama for making you wait. I got preoccupied by someone.” She bowed in a proper apology, yet her eyes were glaring at Reborn, which both males noticed.

“Where is that person you’re fighting, herbivore?” Was all Hibari asked.

“I’m an omnivore, Hibari-sama.” Sakiko said and then turned her attention towards Reborn. “What do you have in mind?” 

The only reply she got was Reborn pulling out a machine gun and pointing it at her. She started moving even before Reborn pulled the trigger. She ran and did acrobatics just to avoid being hit by a bullet, while Hibari just yawned, still leaning against the tree bark, which ticked Sakiko to yell over the machine gun’s noise: “If you’re bored, come join the fun!”

After twenty minutes or so, the rain of bullets stopped, which allowed Sakiko to breathe. 

“You must have had a good teacher. Your stamina is very good.” Noted Reborn, which made her smile a little, but not let her guard down. 

“I was trained by the best from where I come from.” Sakiko said in a found voice, clearly showing that she held those people close to her heart. 

“Hibari, why don’t you test her fighting ability.” Reborn suddenly offered, causing Hibari to smirk and pull out his tonfa’s, happy for the offer, while Sakiko’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Hibari-sama, you don’t have to do this. I don’t want to fight you.” Sakiko tried to get out of the fight with words, hoping that the boy would be mature enough for his 15 years. Alas her hopes were dispersed, as the boy lounged at her, causing her to do a couple of back-flips to get some distance between the two. 

“You can’t beat me at this point, Hibari-sama. You have not had the need to seriously fight for survival against a force stronger than yourself. You have not felt the fear of death breathing against your neck, the despair at losing your allies one by one. It is pain and desperation you lack, since you have yet to lose to someone.” Sakiko said in a voice filled with sadness while she took out a pair of single-bladed katar’s from the inner pocket of her coat, before pulling the coat off her figure, leaving herself in the yellow button-up shirt and black pants, along with the brown combat-boots.

“Why’d you remove the coat?” Asked Reborn.

“Because I know that Hibari-sama would be offended if I held back.” Sakiko said, before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She did it a couple of times and opened her eyes, revealing that they were no longer sad or innocent looking. That they were sharp and serious, ready to kill if needed. She fixed her eyes towards Hibari, since he was to be her opponent, and he saw that her usual mustard-coloured eyes had gained an orange tint to them. What he didn’t notice, but Reborn did, was that her katar’s had gained a green edge to them, which he recognized as the hardening effect of the lightning flames. 

Hibari was first to move, annoyed at the girl who knew nothing of him and dared to belittle him, while still calling him ‘Hibari-sama’. It made him feel like he was being mocked. He went for the chest first, hoping to punch the air out of the girl’s lungs, but she sidestepped it, and went for a stab into his gut, which he deflected with his tonfa. Alas, the katar’s were enchanted with lightning flames, causing the katar plunge into the tonfa, damaging it permanently. It caused Hibari’s eyes to widen in surprise and jump back.

“As you can see, at the current state, your weapons are useless against mine, since mine can go through them without barely any resistance. My fighting style is a couple of steps higher than yours’, Hibari-sama.” Sakiko calmly explained, with no emotion in her voice. Reborn recognized it as the Dying Will mode, however, was surprised that she could access it without any side interference. In addition, he was surprised that she could use lightning flames, while her dominant one clearly was Sky. 

Then she turned her head towards Reborn and asked: “Do we really need to continue this pointless battle? He has to grow, just like the rest, to fight me.”

Reborn only pulled his hat’s brim over his eyes, shadowing them, as he replied “Suit it yourself” and then jumped off to somewhere. Sakiko looked at Hibari, who was glaring at her. 

“So, am I strong enough to join the Disciplinary Committee?” She asked still in Dying Will, just in case the boy decided to attack her again. 

The boy glared at her, then at his damaged weapon beyond repair and said: “I’ll permit you to join me, on one condition.”

“And what would that be?” She asked, uncoating her katar’s from the lightning flame.

“You have to fight me every day after school.” Hibari said, pulling out the Disciplinary Committee’s armband from his back pocket.

“If I don’t have more pressing matters, I can do that.” Sakiko replied, putting away her katar’s, but not relaxing. 

Hibari stretched out his hand with the armband for her to take it and she went towards him like a lioness in dangerous grace. Sakiko was almost ready for Hibari to use the armband as a bait to lure her closer, just to punch her with his other hand, which still held a tonfa, so she was ready to jump back any second, but he did no such thing. He allowed her to take the armband, after which he scoffed turning away from her and leaving her alone.

Sakiko sighed, as she clutched the armband, letting herself relax and go out of the Dying Will mode. A small smile spread on her lips as she thought: ‘He’s not so bad, after all. All you need to do is try not pushing his buttons.’

With that thought she turned towards Sawada household, where a warm bath awaited her, as well as a warm meal. Yes, a warm bath was definitely in order. She hadn’t had one in a long time. Her muscles were too tense for this peaceful era. Once there, Nana gushed over her, if she was alright, did anyone bother her, since it was well past sunset. Sakiko only shook her head in dismissal and reassured the kind woman that she could take care of herself.

After a nice meal, in which Sakiko nibbled the food like a chicken, meaning, ate very little, and a warm bath, she returned to her and Bianchi’s room, only to find Bianchi getting ready for bed. Seeing that, she quickly went into the room and closed the door behind her, seeing that she, herself, was only in a towel around her body and another around her hair. Sakiko quickly rummaged through her bags for some clothes and put them on, after which she put all the bags down next to the bed and got under covers.

The next day Sakiko woke up at 5am, which was 4 hours before the school started, plenty of time to get ready and more. Sakiko quickly rummaged through her bags for a sports outfit. It consisted of common sport trousers and a shirt. She quietly got dressed, trying not to wake up Bianchi, and took her socks and sneakers with her, along with a hair-tie. Downstairs, by the entrance, she put on the socks and sneakers, and pulled her hair in low ponytail. With that done, she unlocked the door and walked outside to the chilly morning air. After closing the door behind herself, she went for a jog around the area. 

During the jog, she found out where lived most of the guardians, that is, Takeshi-san, Ryohei-san and Kyouya-sama. Lambo-san lived with Tsunayoshi, however, she didn’t find out where Gokudera lived. One and a half hour later, she returned home, only to find Nana already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the vast household.

“Ara, Sakiko-chan? Where were you?” The ditzy woman asked, causing a small polite smile appear on Sakiko’s face.

“Good morning, Nana-san. I was out jogging.” Sakiko replied.

“How nice. I wish Tsuna-kun would the same.” Nana said in a wishful voice.

“If that is your wish, it can be arranged.” Sakiko said in an innocent yet obedient voice, knowing fully well that she could arrange it with Reborn.

“It would be very nice of you.” Nana said, and then turned towards the breakfast so that it wouldn’t get burned. Sakiko took it as her leave and went to her room to take the school uniform, after which she took a cool shower. After the morning necessities, she went downstairs to the dining room, where she met Reborn drinking a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Reborn.” She greeted the hitman and sat down opposite of him.

“Good morning, Sakiko.” Replied with a nod.

“Where is Tsunayoshi-san?” Sakiko asked.

“Still sleeping. Want coffee?” Reborn offered.

“Yes, please.” Sakiko replied and Reborn poured her a cup of coffee and gave the cup to her.

“Nana-san voiced out her wish for Tsunayoshi-san to jog in the mornings. We can do that together, and drag the other guardians do the same, so that he wouldn’t be alone in the task.” Sakiko said and took a sip of the coffee, which caused her to exhale in relaxation.

“Good idea. I’ll see what I can do.” Reborn said.

“Don’t push him to do long distances at first. Just by looking at his weak form I can say he can’t run long distances even if his life depended on it.” Sakiko asked Reborn, taking small pity towards her to be father. 

“He will run as much as he will need to, as if his life would depend on it.” Reborn replied with a sinister tone to his voice, which caused Sakiko to sweat-drop, fully well knowing Reborn’s methods since in the future she had also been taught by him.

“I’ll go help Nana-san in the kitchen.” Sakiko said, after finishing her cup of coffee and, after Reborn’s nod, went into the kitchen. 

“Need any help, Nana-san?” She asked, hoping to improve her cooking skills.

“It’s alright, dear, I’ve got in covered.” The brunette replied, but seeing Sakiko’s disappointed face, she quickly amended. “But you can watch, if you like.”

So Sakiko watched for half an hour how Sawada Nana made breakfast, before she volunteered to help set the table, to which Nana agreed. While setting the table, Sakiko heard a scream, which caused her to tense, but it was quickly dismissed by Bianchi, saying that it was Tsuna. Hearing that made Sakiko sigh, wondering if every morning will be like that. Soon Reborn came down the stairs and they dug into the food.

“Not mine.” Sakiko said to Reborn, as she caught his sneaky attempt to steal her food with her chopsticks.

“Not bad. You got reflexes.” Reborn commented, to which Sakiko chuckled a bit, remembering how she had demonstrated them yesterday while dodging the bullets.

After finished breakfast, Sakiko thanked Nana for the meal and went upstairs to get her bag and the Disciplinary Committee’s armband. She put the books in the bag, attached the armband to her right blouse’s arm and went downstairs while hearing Tsuna being still in the shower. With a shook of her head, she put on her shoes and left the house with an “I’m going” and a reply “Have a nice day” back. 

When Sakiko was almost by the school’s gate, she heard a loud voice quickly coming in her direction, so she quickly sidestepped to the wall, as she looked back to see a naked, other than his underpants, Tsuna in his Dying Will mode running to the said school.

“Sawada Sakiko.” She heard a voice say, so she looked in the voice’s direction to see Kusakabe Tetsuya standing by the gate.

“Good morning, Kusakabe-san.” Sakiko said with a small bow.

“The president said that right now you need to go to your class and during the lunch break go to the club room where you will be introduced to your duties.” Kusakabe spoke in a business tone, not a friendly one, because Hibari was also by the gate.

Sakiko nodded her head and went to the class, stopping by Hibari to give him a small bow as she said “Good morning, Hibari-sama.” As a reply she got a small nod of his head, as a recognition of her greeting. After the greeting Sakiko went to the class and entered as the bell rung.

“Ah, you must be the new student. Please come to the front and introduce yourself.” Said the teacher and the girl did as told.

“Good morning. My name is Sawada Sakiko. Please take a good care of me.” Sakiko said with a bow towards the class.

“Eeeh!” Came a high-picked scream from a certain boy with gravity-defying hair.


	6. Chapter 5

“Sawada, be quiet!” The teacher reprimanded Tsunayoshi, looking at him and then turned his attention to the new Sawada in class and asked: “Is he your brother?”  


“No. We are not related. To disrupt any misunderstandings, you may call me simply Sakiko.” Sakiko replied in her quiet voice , her unwavering gaze directed at the teacher, which slightly unnerved him.

“Alright then, Sakiko-san, please take the free seat by the window and then we will begin.” The teacher said, gesturing towards the empty spot, and Sakiko nodded her head, after which she went to the seat.

Lunch break came quickly, at least for Sakiko. Some girls asked her if she wanted to join them for lunch, but she dismissed the offer saying that she had some business to attend to, which was true. She still remembered that Kyouya-sama wanted her to go to the reception room during the break and that she did. Sakiko knocked on the rood and opened it after hearing a ‘come in’.

Hibari was sprawled on one of the coaches, some papers in hand and even more papers sprawled across the coffee table between the two coaches. 

“You wanted to see me, Ky-Hibari-sama?” Sakiko asked, but as she noticed that she was about to call him by the usual name, she quickly amended herself, hoping that the boy wouldn’t notice it or wouldn’t pay heed to it.

Hibari sat up and looked at the caramellette, and narrowed his eyes. Sakiko tensed, since she thought that he would reprimand her or attack her for almost calling him by his given name.

“Close the door.” Was all he said, which allowed her to relax a bit and then she did as told.

“Your duties will be assisting me with the less important papers during lunch break. After classes we fight and then make sure that no student body is in the school premises after club activities are over.” Hibari said in quite monotone voice, which caused a small smile to spread on the girl’s lips. Maybe this Hibari wasn’t too different from hers, albeit a lot weaker, but will become stronger with time.

“What are you smiling about, herbivore?” Hibari asked, glaring at Sakiko.

“Herbivore? I thought I already proved you that I’m an omnivore, Hibari-sama.” Sakiko said in a flat tone, smile gone. 

“You have to prove your worth in a serious fight.” Hibari only said uncaringly, causing Sakiko’s eye to twitch, however she didn’t let her annoyance get to her voice.

“I had been serious, Hibari-sama and I damaged your weapon without effort.” Hearing the reminder of his damaged tonfa, destroyed Hibari’s good mood.

“I’ll bite your to death for that.”

“Maybe in a few years. Now, are there any documents you need assistance with or may I leave?” Sakiko stated and then brushed the unpleasant topic away, hoping that Hibari will take the obvious hint to change the topic. 

“Leave before I bite you to death.” Hibari growled. Sakiko was quick to obey, since she was in no mood to fight Hibari, knowing fully well that she would win, which in turn would worsen the prefect leader’s mood.

Since there was plenty of time before the lunch break ended, Sakiko decided to go to the roof, since she knew that Tsunayoshi would be there and, if she wouldn’t go to him now, he would approach her at home to question her surname. That was something she wanted to avoid, since it would only bring unnecessary questions, if Nana would overhear it. In the worse scenario, Nana would think that her husband cheated on her.  


Once she opened the roof’s door, she was met by a group of stares. The group consisted of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana. She smiled a small smile and went to the group, closing the door behind her.

“Buon Appetite.” Sakiko said towards them, which in turn made the group, excluding Gokudera, make a quizzical expression on their faces. Sakiko chuckled at that and explained “I said: Have a nice meal.”

‘Thank you’ ‘s and ‘thanks’ ‘s came from the group.

“Ano… Sawada-san..” Tsuna started, but Sakiko interrupted him.

“Call me Sakiko, since Sawada-san is obviously strange for you.”

“Then, Sakiko-san. How are we related?” Tsuna asked.

“I already said in the class, Tsunayoshi-san. We aren’t related. Just by chance we share the same surname.” Sakiko explained.

“Don’t be so familiar with Juudaime!” Gokudera suddenly exploded at Sakiko, standing up, which she returned with a cool gaze, which unnerved the to-be Storm guardian, however he did not back down.

“Be quiet, Gokudera Hayato. You want to be his right hand, yes? Well, you need to subdue your personality for that. Many strangers and potential allies will act familiar towards him and you can’t explode in their faces. It will create only enemies.” Sakiko said in a distant voice, yet at the same time leaking the so called ‘boss aura’ out, telling his folly right in his face, in the presence of other people, belittling him.

“Don’t tell me what to do, woman!” He barked out.

“Be quiet, or I’ll enforce school rule breaking on you. If you haven’t noticed, I’m in the Disciplinary Committee.” She said towards him in a cold voice.

“What did you say?” Gokudera exclaimed, which caused Tsuna to finally intervene.

“Calm down, Gokudera-kun.”

“Che, if Juudaime says so.” Gokudera said, sitting down.

“Do you want to join Tsuna’s family, Sakiko?” Suddenly a voice out of nowhere asked. Everyone looked around for the source only to find Reborn right next to Tsuna.

“Reborn-san! We don’t need such a woman as her into the famiglia!” Gokudera protested.

“She’d be a good asset. She beat Hibari in a direct fight.” Reborn explained.

“What?” Asked Gokurdera in disbelief.

“No way!” Said Yamamoto.

“Eeeh!?” Exclaimed Tsunayoshi in surprise, causing everyone to wince at the high-pitch of his voice.

“Be quiet, Tsuna.” Reborn said hitting the back of Tsuna’s head and then turned his attention towards Sakiko. “So, what say you, Sakiko?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” She replied.

“You need to hurry up with your lunch. The bell is about to ring.” Suddenly Sakiko changed the topic and then left the group to their own, by simply turning around and leaving the roof to go to the class. The girls had wisely remained silent during the conversation, so Sakiko had deliberately ignored them, even though they were her aunts in the future.  


Once returned to the class, Sakiko was bombarded with questions, both about herself and her relation to the Dame-Tsuna. Sakiko sighed moved through the crowd to her seat, saying “One question at a time.”

“What’s your relationship with Dame-Tsuna?” One asked.

“Dame-Tsuna? You mean Tsunayoshi-san? We aren’t related, just by chance share the same surname. However, I suggest you stop calling him Dame-Tsuna. It will only wind you up in trouble.”

“How so?” Another asked.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed he already has Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi wrapped around his finger. Those two would kill just to protect the person you call Dame-Tsuna. In the reality, Tsunayoshi-san has a charm. Charm that draws people to him. You should be happy that he himself isn’t aware of yet, or he could start using it intentionally to get his way, which he would. That charm at its full potency could make even Hibari Kyouya submit to his cause.”

“Now you are bluffing.” Someone said.

“Think what you like. But I suggest you heed my warning. He will rope in loyal people to their deaths. This is just the beginning. What you see outside does not always match what is inside.” Sakiko said and then turned her attention to the window, to notice Reborn on a branch with a smirk on his face. She sent a small smile towards him and then turned her head back to the surrounding people.

“Any other questions? The class is about to start.”

“Is that a Disciplinary Committee’s armband you have there?” One of the girls asked. Sakiko looked at the girl, then at the armband and then back at the girl with a smile on her face.

“Why, yes it is. And, before you ask how I got it, I proved Hibari-sama that I’m strong enough to earn it. We had a fight yesterday in the mountains. And, no, I can’t tell you what my duties are. Now, return to your seats.” Just as Sakiko said that the bell rung, indicating the start of the class. 

She hadn’t noticed that the boys and girls from rooftop had returned to class when she was halfway of explaining Tsuna’s charm. Wisely enough, Tsuna got Gokudera to be quiet enough not to draw attention to themselves. Yamamoto simply listened with a smile on his face. Only when the bell rang, they entered the classroom to their seats, mulling on what Sakiko had said.

“Why no one is paying attention to the class today?” The teacher asked the students half-way through the class. 

“I’m paying attention.” A voice rang out, so he looked in its direction to see Sakiko with a slightly raised hand. 

“In that case, as I was saying, the Athletic festival is coming up, so you will need to team up with 2-A and 3-A in order to win over the teams of class B and C. It is... ” The teacher continued but then, suddenly, hit with a ruler on the table, making a loud noise echo through the classroom, making everyone jump, even Sakiko, since her gaze was out of the window.

“Will someone tell me, everyone’s mind is not here?” The teacher asked in an annoyed voice. Sakiko shrugged her shoulders, showing that she didn’t know.

“It’s because of what Sakiko-chan said during the break.” One said, pointing a finger at her but it was enough for teacher to direct attention to her.

“And what did you say, Sawada-san?” He asked in an annoyed voice.

“I suggested them not to call Sawada Tsunayoshi a Dame-Tsuna, since they saw only what they wanted to see, not what really is. It seems like my small lecture got to their heads.” Sakiko said in a bored yet at the same time monotone voice, clearly showing that she didn’t care that she had created a ripple of change in the 1-A classroom.

The rest of the classes came and went quickly for Sakiko, since she still remembered the teachings of future, which had gotten only till high-school level, by the time the attack had came. But it was enough to pass by middle school. However, she did not slouch in an all-knowing manner like Gokudera did, she sat like a good student and took notes and did the exercises on paper, not all in brain like Gokudera did, but he was the genius, not her. With a sigh she packed her bag after the classes had ended. 

“Ano... Sakiko-san...” A timid voice started behind her. Turning around she saw Tsuna along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

“Yes, Tsunayoshi-san?” Sakiko asked, pretending not to know where this conversation will lead.

“I-I wanted to say th-thank you for standing up f-for me.” He said lightly stuttering, while his gaze was directed to the floor.

“First, if you are apologizing or saying ‘thank you’, you need to look in the person’s eyes, to show them you are sincere.” Sakiko said, lifting Tsuna’s chin up with one of her fingers. When their eyes met, she continued, eyes holding his gaze, forbidding him to look away with gaze alone.

“Secondly, you don’t stutter. You may be shy, but another may think you aren’t sincere, or are faking it, forcing yourself to say it.” This caused Tsuna’s eyes to widen in surprise and try to say something, but quickly dropped it, since Sakiko’s gaze turned into a glare, promising pain if he continued.

“And thirdly... You’re welcome.” Sakiko’s gaze turned soft and voice calm and sincere, which caused rosiness to appear on Tsuna’s cheeks. A small smirk suddenly played on Sakiko’s lips and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. Before Tsuna could react to it, he felt his cheeks being pinched. A cry of pain left his lips, causing Gakudera to explode and Yamamoto to laugh.

“How dare you do that to Juudaime!” He was about to pull out his dynamite, but quickly found ground leave his legs, only or his back to meet it.

“As far as I remember, Gokudera-san, dynamites are forbidden in this school. If you don’t want them confiscated, don’t pull them out.” Sakiko said in a hard voice, standing back up from her crouched position, she had taken to kick Gokudera’s feet from beneath him.

“Now then, if there isn’t anything else you wanted, I have a meeting I need to go to.” Sakiko said and took her bag, to leave.

“Haha, bye Sakiko-chan!” Yamamoto called after her, after which Sakiko raised her hand as a gesture that she heard him,

“You’re late.” Sakiko heard the moment she opened the roof’s door.

“I was held back a bit.” She replied, putting he bag by the door after which she stretched, stifling a yawn.

“Let’s fight hand to hand today, seeing as your main tonfa’s are in repair right now, waiting to get repaired and tweaked with spikes and chains.” Sakiko offered.

“How did you know?” Hibari glared at her, but she was unfazed, however she did deem him worthy of an answer.

“What if I said, I know the future?” She said with a blank face, showing no emotion, so that the demon prefect could not read her.

“Then you would know I do not need weapons to bite you to death.” Hibari said and launched at her, directing his hit towards her stomach.

“In a couple of years.” She said and used her flexibility and agility to dodge to the side and flip him over her shoulder, using the very same arm he attacked with. Then she let him go and took a couple of steps back. 

“I already told you Hibari-sama, you have not had the need to fight to survive. You do not know despair of losing everyone close to you. The despair of seeing them getting killed in front of your eyes, and then have the strength of fighting on to survive. Do not know the strength needed to not to wallow in misery, but move on, fight on, just to live another day.” While Sakiko said these words, Hibari had lounged at he again, only have his attacks blocked.

It annoyed Hibari to no end that he could not land a single blow. And those sad eyes. Those sad and knowing eyes seemed to mock him with their knowledge, their experience of sorrow. 

“Shut up, or I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari growled, putting more strength in his attacks only have them get blocked due to their straightforwardness. Another thing that annoyed him was that Sakiko wasn’t attacking him, only defending. The flip over the shoulder had been the only offensive, while still remaining defensive, move she had made. 

“Fight me seriously.” He growled. Sakiko thought a bit and said “Alright.”

The next thing Hibari noticed was his arm being twisted behind his back so intensely that he was forced to his knees. Sakiko took his other arm and twisted it as well, forcing him on his stomach, after which she sat on his back, while still holding his arms. 

“You still want to fight with me every day after school?” She asked in a calm tone, with a dangerous tint in it.

“Get off me.” Hibari growled as he tried to get her off by trashing around, but stopped when his arms got twisted even more.

“I could break your arms now, so that wouldn’t be able to fight at all.” To prove her point, she twisted them a bit more. 

“But... I won’t do that. There are people who would take advantage of that to torture and even kill you and for all the times you have ‘bitten people to death’. I do not wish for your death. I am here to make you stronger, not weaker.” Sakiko said and then leaned to his ear to whisper: “I’m here for you.”

After that she quickly used her bent knees as a leverage to jump away from the prefect. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the roof, leaving a very annoyed Hibari on the roof.


	7. Chapter 6

While A classes were discussing their strategy for the upcoming Athletic festival, Sakiko decided not to go to it, but assist with the Disciplinary Committee’s work, consisting of making sure that preparations are undergoing without a hitch and lots of paperwork. She opened the meeting room’s door, only to find Kusakabe and Hibari in the room, which slightly surprised her, since there was a lot of paperwork on the table.

“What do you want, herbivore?” Hibari growled at her.

“I came to assist with the paperwork, Hibari-sama. But, how come only Kusakabe-san is assisting you? Do you not trust the others or none of them wanted to assist you?” Sakiko asked.

Hibari didn’t find the need to answer, so she turned her attention towards Kusakabe. He glanced at Hibari, only to see him immersed back into his work. With few seconds of pondering whether to say or not to say, he deemed her good enough for an answer, since he had seen through a window that she was stronger than Hibari and had peeked Hibari’s interest enough to get the Disciplinary Committee’s armband.

“Everyone else chose to oversee the preparations than do paperwork.”

“All muscle, no brain…” Sakiko muttered, which caused Kusakabe to smile, even though he sensed that later on he might have to call an ambulance to help heal other members of the group. 

“So, which piles are done and which need to be done?” Sakiko asked, as she took a pen and sat down next to Kusakabe, to be on the safe side. Kusakabe explained what needed to be done and then there was silence, other than rustling of papers and scribbling of the pens. 

“Ne, Hibari-sama…” Sakiko started quietly, not to startle the demon prefect.

“Hn?” Hibari let out a sound to let her know he was listening, even though he continued to scribble on the paper.

“I’m thinking about learning to use chakram as weapon, other than my katar’s…” Sakiko continued. The scribbling stopped for a moment but then continued.

“And why are you telling me this?” Hibari asked in a calm voice, making Sakiko smile a bit.

“Because I want your opinion. Should I take it up or not.” Sakiko said, forcing the smile not to show in her voice. She forced her voice to be business-like.

“Your choice.” Was all that Hibari replied in a tone that this conversation was over. With a sigh Sakiko returned to the mundane paperwork.

After a couple of hours of paperwork, Sakiko stood up stretching.

“I’m going to make something to drink. What would you like?” She asked, putting the electric kettle to boil some water.

“Tea, please.” Said Kusakabe.

“What about you, Hibari-sama?” Sakiko asked, not even turning to look at them, looking out of the window instead.

“Tea.” After a while of silence Hibari replied. Sakiko wanted to chuckle at Hibari’s behaviour, guessing that at the beginning he wanted to show that he is stronger than them, being able to withstand the desire to drink something, but then succumbing to the desire. Luckily, she held it in, knowing that it would only spoil Hibari’s mood if she did. Taking their cups from a shelf, she put some green tea in a traditional Japanese cup for Hibari, black tea with a spoon of sugar in a simple black cup for Kusakabe and grinded coffee in a glass cup for herself. She poured the water in all the cups and put away the tea’s and coffee away. However, when she was about to put the coffee away, she noticed a person outside. A smile spread on her lips and she opened the window to call out to the person.

“Reborn-san, would you like some coffee?” The scribbling stopped, but Sakiko didn’t pay attention to it since she made another cup of coffee. After a minute or two Reborn appeared on the window sill and Sakiko gave him his cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Sakiko.” Reborn said, and Sakiko nodded in return before taking Hibari’s and Kusakabe’s cups and putting them next to the piles they were working on, giving Hibari his cup first, knowing that he would be offended if she didn’t, even if he wouldn’t show it. Giving Hibari his cup first was a silent way of showing that she respected him and she knew that Hibari would understand it, and so would Kusakabe.

“What did they decide?” Sakiko asked quietly.

“Dame-Tsuna will be the leader of the Pole-knocking competition.” Again the scribbling stopped.

“That herbivore?” Hibari asked, smirk playing on his lips.

“Yes. After classes he will go to practise. Want to join, Sakiko?” Reborn asked.

“No. I have to place an order for new weapons.” She replied.

“New weapons?” This seemed to pike Reborn’s interest.

“I’m thinking about picking up fighting with chakram’s.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time, even before I came here. But there I didn’t have a peaceful setting to start learning.” Sakiko explained.

“I’ll have Talbot make you a pair.” Reborn said.

“And what do you want in return?” Sakiko asked, suddenly weary. Reborn didn’t do charity.

“Nothing.” Reborn said, causing Sakiko to choke on her coffee.

“I don’t believe you. You don’t do charity.” Sakiko said, once she gained breath back.

“True. But you are Vongola. And it will make you stronger. Won’t it?” Reborn asked with a sudden gleam in his eyes, which caused Sakiko to back away from her position next to him. 

“I’ll ask assistance with training only when I will get used to the feel of them and when I’ll stop cutting myself with them. No sooner.” Sakiko said eyes suddenly serious.

“Fine by me. Finish up the paperwork and come help train Tsuna for the competition.” Reborn said and jumped out of the window, leaving an empty mug balancing on the window, which Sakiko quickly grabbed before it fell. What Sakiko hadn’t noticed was that Hibari wasn’t doing paperwork, but was listening to her’s and Reborn’s conversation. With a sigh Sakiko drained the rest of her coffee and washed the two cups before returning to paperwork.

When the classes ended, Hibari wanted an exercise with Sakiko, called fighting, but Sakiko shook her head saying: “You heard what Reborn said. I have to go help train Tsuna for the competition. I’d rather not become dead meat by defying Reborn. Go find some rule-breakers instead. Or go track down the new drug dealers in Namimori.”

Hearing about drug dealers seemed to peak Hibari’s interest.

“What do you know about them.” He demanded.

“Nothing, other than knowing that they exist. Yesterday I found a drug induced person laying in one of the alleys. That is it.” With that Sakiko left the room.

Sakiko found Tsuna and co. near river, fighting each other, with only Yamamoto holding the pole on which Tsuna was on. Sakiko only blinked as the pole fell along with Tsuna, causing him to fall into the river. It was all she needed to see to turn around and leave, deciding that Hibari could use her assistance in finding the drug ring. 

“Where are you going?” Suddenly Reborn asked, standing next to her on a wall.

“To help Kyouya-sama find the drug ring. My presence will only ruin the fun everyone’s having. Hayato-san hates my gut, Takeshi-san is wary around me, even though he doesn’t show it. And Tsunayoshi-san… he’s afraid of me. I’m here only to protect and train, not to have fun. I prefer the company of Hibari, even though he wants to fight me. But with him fighting equals training. He learns from experience very quickly. He needs to get stronger, gain endurance so that he would survive the upcoming events. They have you to train them. He has no one.”

“What do you know?” Reborn asked, suddenly serious.

“Only that soon a strong enemy will come. I’m sure that soon he will act.” Sakiko said avoiding to say the truth. Reborn pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

“Tell me.” Reborn demanded, taking of the safety switch.

“All I will say is that Leon will drop his tail, because I won’t interfere, because it is needed for Tsuna to grow. I might even allow myself to become a hostage to them, just to give more motivation for Tsuna.” Sakiko said and started walking away, not caring that Reborn might shoot her.

“I’ll let them enjoy the peace while it lasts.” Sakiko said loud enough for Reborn to hear and then turned to a side street, after which she started to sprint towards the more abandoned area of Namimori, where were the warehouses. 

Using the little bit of mist flames she knew how to use, she turned herself invisible to the naked eye and went to investigate. In the middle of the warehouse area, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the flames in the area. There were some flames here and there, but no large groups, so she had to check out all of them.

Workers, workers and more workers. Sakiko was starting to think that she went to the wrong place, but she still had some groups of people to check. Suddenly, sensed a group of people enter the warehouse territory, so she went to follow them. They were delinquents, which made a smirk appear on her face. Maybe she had hit the jackpot after all. Going to one of the buildings, Sakiko stayed outside, since she didn’t have an opportunity to enter, so she went to the window to see inside. 

Inside there was a table with bags with white powder in it. She took out her phone and texted Hibari: “Warehouses. Should I deal with them or do you want the honours?” After which she muted her phone, scolding herself that she didn’t do it earlier, not leaving even a vibration. After a little while she received a reply saying that she has to ensure that they stay there. 

She went to some crates and tried to pick them up. They were heavy. With trouble, and hiding the sounds and herself with an illusion, she put a crate in front of the door and used cloud flames to create many boxes in front of the main entrance, after which she went to the side entrance to guard it, sitting down and leaning against the door.

After 15 minutes or so Sakiko felt a person with very strong cloud flames come, which caused her to smile and remove the illusion that hid her. After few minutes Hibari found her with eyes closed. He was about to growl at her, but she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“They are all yours, Hibari. I’ll stay here and ensure no one escapes.” She whispered and stood up. She went to open the door but found it locked.

“Move aside.” Hibari said, ready to kick the door down, but Sakiko waved her finger, saying: “There is no need to be a party-crasher before time. Give me a moment and the door will be open.”

With that she took a paper knife out of her bag, which made Hibari raise an eyebrow. Sakiko enchanted the blade with lightning flames and quietly put the blade in the small crack between the wall and door.

“It will break.” Hibari said, but Sakiko shook her head as a sign that it won’t, and it didn’t. It cut off the metal holding the door in place like paper and then Sakiko pulled the knife back, and looked at Hibari to see him with an impressed expression on his face. She smiled at him and opened the door and quietly said “Have fun~!”

Hibari smirked, taking out his tonfa’s, and walked it, after which Sakiko closed the door. After little while screams could be heard. Sakiko smiled and looked up in the air, thinking how peaceful it was here, in Namimori. When Hibari was done, she called the police, but by the time they came, the two of them had long left the area.


	8. Chapter 7

Every time when class A girls went to practice their cheerleading, Sakiko was quick to use her skills to disappear from the crowd and got to the Disciplinary Committee. When Hibari asked why wasn’t she with the other herbivore girls, Sakiko asked: „Knowing me, can you imagine me cheerleading?” That stopped Hibari’s scribbling on paper and a frown appeared on his face. „So there.” Was all Sakiko said as she sat down next to Kusakabe and moved a pile of papers towards her.

When the athletic festival did come, Sakiko put on a dress over her sports outfit, took a purse, and left for school even before Tsuna woke up, so that she wouldn’t have to deal with the ruckus. As much as she loved them all, they were too loud for her, so she better spent time with Hibari who was silent and did things with a purpose.

Once in school, Sakiko went to the Disciplinary Committee’s room, only to find Hibari and Kusakabe working on a new stack of papers.

„What happened? I thought we finished with the paperwork yesterday.” Sakiko asked with an annoyed, yet surprised, voice.

„You need to fill in the report for police about the drug ring.” Kusakabe explained, which made Sakiko sigh and sit down next to him.

„So, what I’m supposed to write? That I intentionaly went to find them? Doubt it.” Sakiko asked, voice filled with annoyance.

„Write that you were with Hibari-san, when you saw suspicious activity. You told it to Hibari and he went to deal with them, while you called the police.” Kusakabe told the story which she needed to write. 

Sakiko took a seperate sheet of paper and wrote down a story and gave it to Kusakabe to read. „Good enough?”

„What do you think, Hibari-san?” Kusakabe nodded his head and gave the paper for Hibari to read. Hibari approved, so Sakiko filled in the report after which she went to the window to see students and their families filling the school’s territory. 

“Should I go and see that everything is in order?” Sakiko asked, looking back at Hibari. He nodded his head, so Sakiko went to the door, only to sense something coming her way. She quickly turned around and caught something black. Looking at it closer, she found that it was Hibari’s jacket. She looked at him with a questioning expression.

“You don’t have the Disciplinary Committee’s armband.” Hibari explained and returned to filling out the reports. Sakiko nodded her head and put the jacket on her shoulders, before leaving.

Once outside she started to bark orders to other Disciplinary Committee’s members to finish up the needed things, which weren’t done due to their laziness. No one dared to disobey her after seeing her with Hibari’s jacket too afraid of the consequences if she were to tell on them to Hibari. None of them knew that she was stronger than Hibari. They had only seen her doing paperwork.

Everyone who saw her gave her way, which annoyed her because she was not Hibari and hadn’t shown her fangs, but also pleased her, since she didn’t have to push her way through the crowd. She didn’t want people to fear her; that is why she hadn’t shown her darker side to anyone. She had always remained in the shadows of Hibari, letting him take the spotlight, but still people noticed her, since she was walking almost next to him, only half-step behind him, when patrolling. Even Kusakabe walked a step or two behind him, and he was supposed to be the closest perso  
n to Hibari. 

Finally her father along with the group came to school, but she saw that Gokudera was smoking, so she went straight to them like a tank, glare on her face. Noticing her coming, Tsuna shrunk in fear, while Gokudera didn’t notice she was in front of them. 

“What do you want, woman?” Gokudera asked, only to have his cigarette plucked out of his mouth.

“No smoking in the school’s premises. You know the rules.” Sakiko said, voice cold, causing Tsuna to shrink even more and Yamamoto’s eyes became sharp, while smile remained plastered on his face.

“Ano, Sakiko-san. Is that Hibari’s jacket?” Yamamoto asked. Sakiko turned her gaze towards him and her eyes lost their iciness.

“Yes. He gave it to me to enforce order, while he is busy. I had forgotten my armband at home.” Her voice was flat, but it wasn’t cold anymore. Then she turned her gaze towards Tsuna and her gaze softened, confusing the boy.

“Good luck in the festival, Tsunayoshi-san.” Her voice was suddenly warm, but as she turned her gaze towards Gokudera, her gaze hardened again and voice became threateningly cold. 

“If I catch you smoking in the school premises again, you’ll wish that you were facing Hibari instead of me.” With that she turned around and left the group on their own, Gokudera wanting to blow her up and Tsuna trying to calm him down.

She looked up towards the sky and sighed, suddenly sad that she had such a bad relationship with her father and his two main guardians. But, at least, Hibari, her second father figure, accepted her. Now that she thought about it, he was her second father figure because they had a good relationship. She was quick to learn how not to push his buttons, which earned respect from him. 

Lowering her gaze, she noticed Hibari looking down, probably his gaze locked on her to see how she was doing. She smiled a bit, but the smile quickly disappeared as a crash sounded right of her. Her head snapped in the direction to see a fight between groups of different teams and that their fight had destroyed a stand. Sakiko put her hand by her temple, massaged a bit and then charged forward towards the fighting with murderous gaze and aura pouring from her, similar to Hibari when he was angry.

“Stop it this instant.” Sakiko said in a cold voice, but they paid no heed to her. For a second she thought about showing her strength directly, but chose not to. Instead she opened her purse and took a gun out. She raised it in the air, taking off the safety, and pulled the trigger. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing instantly and looked at her.

“If you want me to call Hibari-sama to tell him everything is okay and he doesn’t need to come and check the reason for the gunshot, I suggest you stop the fighting and save strength for the pole-knocking competition.” Sakiko said with a sweet smile on her face, but the gun was pointed towards the fighting group. Everyone gulped and quickly nodded their heads, pleading her to call Hibari off. She put the gun away and took out her phone. 

“Now, repair the stand that the Disciplinary Committee had poured their sweat to create.” She said still in the sickeningly sweet voice and the guys quickly nodded their heads, but didn’t move. She glared at them, smile gone.

“Move.” She said one word voice cold demanding obedience and the guys started running around like ants. She sighed and dialed Hibari, turning her head towards the window where Hibari was still standing, glare fixed towards their direction. 

“What?” He asked, picking up the phone.

“I don’t understand how you do it, Hibari-sama. When you pour annoyance they feel it and stop doing what they are doing. When I did that, they didn’t notice it at all. Do I need to start beating them to a bloody pulp for them to be wary of me, as well?” Sakiko said with a pout. “I had to bring the gun out for them to pay attention to me.”

“Hn.” Was all Hibari said and then dropped the call, making Sakiko sigh and shake her head, knowing that there was a smirk playing on his lips. But then a small smile spread on her lips. At least, the guys were fixing the stand, but when one of them glanced towards her, her smile disappeared and she glared at him, which made him shiver and work harder than before.

When the stand was fixed, Sakiko turned to leave, but sensed a threat towards her, so she turned her head to the side to see a ball flying towards her, so she raised her hand stopping the projectile. 

“Who threw that?” She asked voice dangerously low. She noticed in the back Tsuna covering.

“I repeat. Who threw that? If no one admits their fault, everyone will get punished.” She said. She noticed Tsuna was about to raise their hand, but her intuition told her otherwise.

“I want the real culprit to admit their folly, not someone who is simply afraid of getting beaten.” She said, looking at Tsuna, making him cover and lower his hand.

“No one?” After a while she asked in a voice with a curious tint in it, but the voice itself remained cold. Since no one replied, she smirked and crunched her knuckles. A sadistic smirk appeared on her lips. “Then more fun for me.”

Seeing that she was dangerous, someone squeaked: “I’m so sorry. Please don’t kill me.”

She pouted, causing the smirk to disappear. She walked between the crowd towards the one person who was covering, other than Tsuna, and asked: “Why you did it?” Her voice was emotionless, eyes cold and penetrating.

“I was threatened…” The boy squeeked.

“By who?” She asked.

“By a girl from class C” He squeeked. Sakiko looked at his letter to see a B.

“Why?” Her eyes bore into him, making him feel as if Hibari himself was looking at him. Little did he know that Hibari was looking towards them.

“T-To get you out of the competition…”

“Your voice says that there is something more.”

“A-and t-to get you away from H-Hibari-san.” Now that surprised her, making her blink dumbfounded. Then she started to chuckle. The boy shivered, but when he looked at her, he saw that she was truly amused. Not in a sadistic way. Suddenly, she didn’t look as threatening as before. She actually looked cute in his opinion. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“Does he have a fanclub or something?” Sakiko asked the boy. When he didn’t reply, she glared at him and he squeaked a ‘yes’.

“Follow me.” She said and left the area, going to the Disciplinary Committee’s room with the boy following her. Once she opened the room’s door, she was met by a glare. She tensed. But when she noted that the glared was directed behind her, she quickly explained.

“This boy was threatened by some girls from class C to throw a ball to my head to get me out of the competition. I want to show him the pictures of the girls and point who did it.”

“Hn.” Was all Hibari said and then returned his gaze back to outside the window. Understanding it as an approval, she walked in and went to a drawer with class C files and gestured for the boy to go to her.

“Who was it?” She asked.

“I-I don’t know her name. But she had brown hair till chin and black eyes.” The boy said.

“She’s in class 2-C.” Hibari voiced out.

“You know her?” Sakiko asked, curiously.

“I’ve had to punish her a couple of times for rule breaking.”

“What’s her name?” Sakiko asked.

“Shiko Ayame.” Hearing the name, Sakiko took out her file and showed her picture to the boy.

“Yes. It is her.” The boy answered. “She’s also head of the fanclub.”

Sakiko snickered causing Hibari glare at her a glare that asked what she was laughing about.

“You have a bunch of stalkers, Hibari-sama. Stalkers called a fanclub.”

Hibari visably tensed and his expression turned into annoyance, with glare hardening.

“Do you want me to weed them out and get all the materials they have on you?” Sakiko asked, suddenly no longer snickering, but serious. 

“Yes.” Was all Hibari said.

“Is the giant, fat girl, from class 3-C part of the fanclub?” Sakiko asked, turning to the boy. He thought a bit and nodded his head.

“I think she is.” A smirk appeared on Sakiko’s face.

“What is it?” Hibari asked.

“I think I’ll represent A class in the female wrestling match.” Sakiko said and then turned towards the boy. “By the way, I haven’t asked you your name.”

“Ah, Tamaeda Jirou.” The boy said, suddenly blushing under her intense gaze. It wasn’t threatening at all in his opinion, just… intense.

“Well then, Jirou-kun, you will act like my spy to weed the fanclub out, won’t you?” Sakiko leaned in and whispered in his voice, having noticed the boy’s blush. The boy turned red as a tomato and nodded his head. Sakiko leaned back and smiled at him. 

“Then you may go back to the festival.” Sakiko said, eyes closed to hide her amusement as she smiled at the boy. Jirou glanced at Hibari to see him glaring at him, so he quickly scurried out of the room.

Once the door closed, Sakiko opened her eyes, just in time to dodge a tonfa directed at her face.

“Don’t do that again.” Hibari growled. Sakiko blinked and then smirked, and danced around another Hibari’s tonfa to whisper in his ear: “Am I allowed to do this only to you?” And then she licked his earlobe before jumping back, amusement clearly evident in her eyes. 

“To tell the truth, I didn’t think that anyone, other than Tsunayoshi-san, could be so gullible, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Why are you calling them by their first name?” Hibari growled, causing Sakiko to blink again and chuckle.

“Jealous much. If you want, I can call you by your given name, as well.” A glare was all she got as a reply, so she sighed.

“Calm down, Hibari-sama. They reason why I call Tsunayoshi-san by his given name is because we share the same surname. That is why I call him Tsunayoshi-san and have told him to call me Sakiko. As for the boy, I did it to tease him, to wrap him around my finger. Now, I have to return to the festival. Soon will the female wrestling match begin.” Sakiko said and took off Hibari’s jacket and gave it back to him. Then she turned around and pulled her dress over her head to reveal her sports uniform. She turned around to see a bit dumbfounded Hibari, causing her to smirk, but he quickly snapped out of it and growled: “Don’t do that again.”

“Yes, yes, Hibari-sama. If I remember, I won’t that.” Sakiko said and quickly left the room, in case she angered the prefect. Once downstairs, she went directly to the wrestling group.

“I’m taking on the fat sardine from class C.” She said, getting the groups attention.

“You sure you can take her on, substitute? Just… look at her. She’s so humungous. Better let someone with bigger weight take her on. You’ll be squished.” The leader of the group tried to talk her out of it.

“Because she is so fat, she is slow. I will win with speed. And I have a personal agenda against her. This is the perfect setting to get her back, humiliating her in front of everyone.” Sakiko said with confidence of a boss she once was and will be. The leader looked at her with scrutinizing gaze only to see a raging lion in the girls eyes, begging to be unleashed. And a little devil hiding in the corner, plotting mischief. 

“What’s in your mind?” The leader asked.

Sakiko blinked, devil disappearing from her eyes, leaving innocent gaze of a child. “What do you mean?”

“You’re plotting something.” The leader said with confidence and that she did not like the thought.

“Me? Don’t worry about it. I can guarantee a victory. If you don’t believe me, ask Hibari-sama.”

“Why are you calling him like that? Are you his pet or something?” One of the girls asked only to receive a slap at the back of the head by the questioned girl.

“I call him like that due to respect towards him. Don’t get any ideas.” Sakiko said in a flat tone, leaving no space for questions. 

“You’re up, Sawada-san.” The leader said, looking uncertain.

“Call me Sakiko.” Was all Sakiko said as she went to the fighting ring. She glanced up to see Hibari overseeing the fight from his spot on the window sill of the reception room. A smirk played on her lips as she looked at her opponent, though she almost had the bend her neck to look into the girls eyes.

“You’re laughing at me? She? Beat me? Look how scrawny she is!” The girl yelled, causing everyone to look to their direction. 

“Hiieee! Is that Sakiko-san?” Tsuna yelled, causing Gokudera glare in her direction and Yamamoto suddenly become serious, as he looked at the giant. Tsuna received a kick to his head from Reborn. Reborn told him to watch the fight, so he did.

All Sakiko said towards the girl was: “Afraid to lose?”

This seemed to fire the girl up. “What did you say?”

“If you weren’t so high in the clouds you would hear what we, normal people say.” Sakiko said, smirk still playing on her lips.

“Sakiko-san, don’t aggravate her!” Class A leader whispered loudly to Sakiko, but Sakiko paid no heed to her.

“Sawada-san, this is a fight of strength, not words. Please stop.” The judge said, trying to stop the girl from trying to kill herself.

“Call me Sakiko.” Sakiko said again and stepped on the platform specially made for the fights.

The bulldozer also stepped on the platform, so the judge said the rules. Which basically was no hair pulling, eye scratching and other dirty tricks in the book of female cat-fighting. Sakiko actually chuckled at the list of things, and the expression the huge girl was making.

“Are you laughing at me?!” The big girl yelled out.

“You said that, not me.” Was Sakiko’s calm reply.

“I’m going to bulldoze you!” The big girl ran at Sakiko, only to be tripped by a foot in front of her’s. Sakiko had slid down and literally tripped the big girl and then slid away from the incoming mass. The big girl landed stomach first, which cushioned the fall, but soon she found a weight on her back and a voice whispering in her ear.

“You’re going to tell me the names of everyone in Hibari-sama’s fanclub, as well as where have you stashed your pictures and other things related to him.”

“As if!” She yelled and pushed herself up, hoping to drop the girl off, but soon her hands gave away, since Sakiko hit some pressure points.

“Now, if you don’t want me to block your air supply, promise you will tell me what I want to know.” Sakiko whispered in her ear, causing the girl to try to get up one again, but her arms simply didn’t listen to her. Then she started to have problems breathing, forcing her to start panicking.

“Will you succumb to my will?” Sakiko whispered in her ear. The girl quickly nodded her head, fearing for her life, so Sakiko let her breathe again, however, she did nothing to return the feel to the arms.

“She said she succumbs” Sakiko said outload. Everyone looked surprised at it, so Judge went to the laying girl, with Sakiko still sitting on her back, to see her if she truly agrees. 

“Well?” Sakiko asked, voice dangerously low, so the girl quickly nodded her head.

“The winner, Sakiko!” Everyone was gapping at her like a fish. Sakiko jumped off the girl, doing a back-flip, surprising everyone yet again. 

“I told you I’d win.” Was all Sakiko said towards her teammates and went to Tsuna.

“How did you like the fight, Tsunayoshi-san?” Sakiko asked with a curious expression on her face, ignoring that he was covering in fear.

“Haha, that was one intense match. What did you do to her?” Yamamoto asked seemingly politely curious, but Sakiko could see he was wary of her still.

“I simply played with her pressure points.” Sakiko replied with a smile, causing Yamamoto to tense up, but he tried not to show it. Sakiko only smiled and quicker that he could react hit a pressure spot, making his muscles to relax.

“You are too tense. There is no need to be wary of me. I am on the Vongola’s side. If you don’t believe me, ask Reborn.” Sakiko said and then turned to leave, but then stopped and turned her head to the side to say over her shoulder: “Oh, and if you want to tense your muscles again, I suggest you drink something cold.”

Sakiko heard Tsuna ask Yamamoto if he was alright, which he laughed off like always, only for Gokudera explode on him for worrying Juudaime like that. After that she felt an intense glare coming her way from behind, she tensed but relaxed, guessing that it was Gokudera. Little did she know that it was someone else.


End file.
